


Impact

by snarechan



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Minor Violence, Protectiveness, Summoning, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy of hearts enters the arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demishock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/gifts).



> An anniversary/Christmas/birthday gift for Demishock, whose patience with me and this story spanned in that order. She gave me a list of requests to choose from and since I couldn't decide between writing Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy I cheated and smashed the two together. Then I got carried away with it again...and again...and again. 
> 
> The story will go in parts: first with a Dissidia character and followed by Sora's POV, both featuring the latter's involvement in the game. I'll be updating the tags as the story progresses, though I've already added 'violence' warnings to be safe. Beta read by Keppiehed, who is also very patient and understanding of me!

In nature, symmetry was an integral part of the order set in motion. Discord couldn’t subsist without harmony; chaos counteracted peace. Both sides made up a whole: a blessing and a curse that pushed and pulled for eternity.

Cosmos was wise to this rule, but despite nature’s course, something had _changed._ Cosmos sensed the tides of war drifting – the push and pull no longer maintained equality. This instance would not be akin to the previous time.

She must prepare differently, then.

Her criterion was not the same as when she searched the time stream in the past. Cosmos already possessed knights and mages; what she needed was perspective.

As it turned out, her newest hero came to _her_. Cosmos cradled his essence near and dear.

 _Welcome, Sora._ There were no outward signs of comprehension as he pulsed steadily in her hands. _I must ask of you a favor. There will be abounding hardships and challenges, but I can promise you friendship in return. Will you help me, traveler of the stars, boy of worlds?_

Sora radiated in assent.

“Will he be ready?” Cid inquired.

“It is his destiny,” she confirmed.

Unfurling her fingers, Cosmos let the child join the other Warriors of Light. The outcome would now depend on their combined efforts.


	2. 0.2

The forces of Chaos knew how to put on an intimidating demonstration, but that’s all it was: a show. Standing on the opposite side of the battlefield, Sora wasn’t made nervous by their numbers or tactics. He gripped his Keyblade tighter in preparation and dug his heels into the fluid surface underneath him.

Overhead, the thunder and lightning gave way. The clouds split to let a beam of sunlight through, and Cosmos made her arrival to command them into battle. That was their signal. In unison, each opposing force charged.

The nimbler fighters broke off ahead, engaging those whose speed and agility were equal. Sora was quick, but his short stature prevented him from severing from the rear until he found some leverage. Running along a white pillar that jutted out of the water, he leapt at Ultimecia, intending to distract her from showering the arena with her deadly magic.

A swirling purple and black portal materialized directly in his path, intercepting him mid-jump, and Riku met him blade-to-blade. His eyes flashed yellow in the dim lighting of the battlefield and the force backing Riku’s entrance was greater, knocking Sora to the ground far below. He managed to recover, rolling into a crouch and bringing his Keyblade level with his chest.

Riku drifted downwards to meet him, the darkness encasing him in a sickening glow. There wasn’t much of a chance to ready himself; Riku aimed the winged blade at his heart. They clashed, convening blow for blow.

A barrage of white-hot orbs made them break apart, Sora resuming his earlier post. They’d returned to where they’d started, running into the fray again and again and again…


	3. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's challenging to write a character who doesn't have a 'true' name, but I like to think I was up for it. WoL was surprisingly easy to put together for this part, though I'm not sure it will ever be that way again.

He did not question Cosmos’ decisions, but implicitly trusted her judgment when it came to finding warriors to battle for her sake. The balance of the universe hung on the goddess’ choices, and she cared too much to waste her efforts needlessly.

That’s not to say he _understood_ her reasoning. Cosmos’ methods were as unfathomable as the mesh of terrain they inhibited. War is no place for children, and yet there was not one, but _two_ present. Perhaps in their world Onion Knight and Sora were considered of age to defend their loved ones and homes, but he couldn’t deny his unease in their presence and wondered what it could mean.

Some combatants were not much older, but their side could not afford the inexperienced attempts of those who were still in the process of getting accustomed to the weight of a weapon. He kept a close watch, but he already accepted that he could not be there to offer them the proper training and protection all the time. They would have to learn to grow up on their own.

He found it, not cruel precisely, but troubling that those so young must prove themselves here, when such burdens should be the responsibility of a seasoned warrior. Perhaps that was the whole point: war is merciless to all, whether or not they were directly involved. The fact of the matter was their side was losing, and this conflict was quickly becoming everyone’s problem. Soon, no one would be safe.

He did not voice his concerns, neither to discourage the children in question nor to trouble his already anxious comrades. Still, he hoped that they would come out unscathed, and that all would work out in their favor. If not for the sake of this reality, then for Onion Knight and Sora. For if they failed them…the future was truly ordained to be a bleak one.


	4. 1.2

Sora had the impression the blue knight closest to Cosmos didn’t care for him much. Normally he could ignore people like that, but here, in the center of a skirmish, there was no escape. At least they didn’t have to talk – the guy didn’t interact much with _anyone_ – his exchanges with Sora were polite but gruff.

In the beginning, he justified the behavior as anti-socialism. Sora could respect that; he had friends that preferred solitude, sometimes, or felt as if he must have, in another life. He didn’t mind honoring that, though the intense vigilance was another issue entirely. He didn’t mention it, but Sora could tell he was being watched. Sora didn’t understand what he’d done to deserve the extra scrutiny, but the attention made him self-conscious.

A confrontation might have been in order because the last thing he wanted was a divide in the ranks, but Cosmos was informing everyone of the need for crystals. That required more of his attention.

“Bet you I can find mine with no problem,” Sora crowed, excited at the prospect of a scavenger hunt. He was really good at those.

The knight stared at him again, but Sora didn’t comment. He planted both hands on his hips and flashed him a grin; he’d prove that he belonged here amongst the older soldiers and help save everyone.


	5. 2

The Rift was not the ideal location to rest, but there was less opportunity anywhere else. Here, the grass was soft and the sun warm, creating the illusion of peace. Firion did not drop his guard, lest the enemy strike unexpectedly, but he did permit himself a moment of respite.

He took a seat next to Sora and crossed his legs, unlike his traveling companion, whose feet dangled over the edge of the platform on which they were situated. Sora’s chin rested in the heel of his hand, the pout cause for some worry.

“What’s wrong?” Firion asked.

“Nothing,” he said, his sigh belying him. “Not really.”

Firion didn’t believe him for a moment, but he offered a closed-lip smile nonetheless. In these trying times, it was expected that not all facets of a problem need be discussed. Firion could guess what troubled him, for most of them shared the same concern: time was running out for their existence.

“Hey,” Sora said, perking up. “About what you said earlier… Is that what you really dream for, fields of wild roses?”

The diversion tactic wasn’t thinly veiled, but Firion did not mind. He could identify the need to take his mind off matters out of their control.

Firion humored him with no ill-intent. “Indeed. Sometimes the simplest of desires are the most potent. Flowers are beautiful, harmless – nothing like combat. I wish for nothing less in my world. How about you? What is your dream?”

“Me?”

Sora scratched the side of his head, the many points of hair undisturbed by the gesture. Often, Firion wondered if the boy and their other associate, Cloud, originated from the same place. They shared so many similarities.

“I’m not sure what mine is,” Sora confessed, staring up at Firion through his bangs. “Sometimes it’s hard to tell what’s real and what’s a dream… Is that weird?”

Sensing that this was a sensitive topic, Firion chose his words with care.

“Not at all. It’s different for everyone; the path of discovery is not always clear.”

“Then how will I know?” Sora asked.

Firion tilted back his head to behold the blue sky. It could be hard to forget that dangers lurked everywhere.

“You will recognize it when it comes to you, but it is something we all must find for ourselves.”

In his peripheral vision, Sora craned his neck around to observe Cecil, Tidus and Cloud, the latter of which was still the most alert in the group.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he said.


	6. 2.2

_He falls head first, compacting with darkness so thick it fills his lungs and slows his limbs. Sora drifts deeper and deeper, his body twisting so he lands on his feet. The ground erupts all around him in an array of_ _-_

_Feathers. It is feathers from hundreds of doves, whiter than any he’s ever seen. He shields his face from the onslaught, but none of the creatures hurt him. When they connect, their wings are like velvet._

_Light shows through, almost burning in its intensity in the black, but he lowers his arm. Possibly to touch, to behold what is so stunning to pierce the darkness._

Instead, Sora awoke with a gasp. He’d shot up on his elbows, gulping for air and frantically taking in his whereabouts. He was at camp, in a wasteland of some kind, the fire meager but still dimly burning.

Tidus snored loudly, undisturbed by his abrupt awakening. Cecil leaned against a boulder, the mask making it impossible to decipher if he were awake, and Cloud sat above on the rock face. He was on watch duty, politely sparing Sora a glance with eyes that emitted a glow like the embers in their campfire before resuming his task as Firion approached. He placed a hand on Sora’s shoulder.

“Are you all right?”

Sora nodded, not trusting his voice immediately. When he thought it was under control, he said, “Sure. I didn’t bother you, did I?”

“Not in the slightest,” Firion reassured him. “My shift will start soon. I was already preparing for it.”

“I can do it instead, if you want me to,” Sora volunteered. He figured he wouldn’t be getting any more rest this hour. There was no point in anyone else losing sleep when they were all tired.

“You both should go back to bed,” Cloud advised, rising to his feet. “I’ve got to sweep the area yet.”

He left with his giant sword in hand to secure the perimeter.

Sora sulked, but couldn’t deny that he appreciated Cloud’s offer to give him a moment more to recover.

Firion didn’t return to sleep either, instead releasing his shoulder and taking a seat close by.

“If you need to talk…” Firion left open his offer, ever the good listener.

Sora admired that about him, but ducked his head.

“Nah, I’m good. Just a nightmare,” he conceded. “I don’t even remember what it was about.”

Firion nodded, keeping him company and not pushing the issue. Sora was grateful for that about him, too.


	7. 3

Everyone that fought in the name of Cosmos had their talents, but Sora’s had to be one of the most… _unorthodox_. Upon discovering his weapon to be a giant key, Onion Knight wondered about the sensibility of it. Of course, it had become apparent when he saw him use it in battle. Onion Knight comprehended the power of magic all too well.

Still, it remained a novelty to him. Sora was generous enough to showcase it – especially when it revealed to have the greatest bias for its wielder than any other. While the rest of them could call their weapons into battle, Sora’s would be wielded by none but him. Unable to hold it, Onion Knight contented himself with studying as Sora turned it every which way for him to examine.

“Neat, right? Depending on the charm attached to it-” he explained, demonstrating the chain and bobble adhered at the hilt, “-the Keyblade can change appearance and sometimes even cast different enchantments.”

“Where did you ever acquire such a weapon?” Onion Knight asked.

A faraway look entered Sora’s gaze. “I don’t remember exactly, but I think it picked _me_ , maybe?”

That was not implausible. Some objects developed a consciousness of their own; that would explain its unwillingness to be held by anyone else. Onion Knight found it curious, though, that such an unusual tool would have developed in such a way.

“A charm, you say? Can anything serve as such, or does it accept a special type of material?”

“Doesn’t matter what it is, so long as it has meaning,” Sora answered, sounding uncertain.

Intent on finding out, Onion Knight searched his person. He offered a string of beads that he removed from his sheath.

Sora gleefully accepted and switched the charm he claimed mimicked a mouse, of all things, with his mock one. A flash, and then the Keyblade had altered to resemble Onion Knight’s own sword. Mostly gold with hints of blue opal gems, the hilt curved like the plumage in his helmet. _Extraordinary_. Sora’s smile suggested he thought the same.


	8. 3.2

Onion Knight and he were outnumbered two to five. They weren’t about to give up, but one or both of them would have to do something soon or they’d _really_ be in trouble. Standing back-to-back, Sora was able to pick up Onion Knight’s frantic instructions.

“Can you cover me? We can beat them, but you’ll have to hold them off until my spell is completed.”

“I can do more than that,” Sora vowed, casting ice magic that froze the enemies in place.

“Let’s end this!”

Before his very eyes, Onion Knight _transformed._ His attire was altered to that of a ninja, face obscured and shuriken in hand. He leapt into the air, letting loose with a couple dozen of them. Sora spun his Keyblade, batting the projectiles toward their right targets.

The copies cried out, two or three vanishing into the void that had borne them. Onion Knight cut down those that remained. The immediate area was empty.

Sora panted, then grinned.

“You never told me you could do that!”

“You never asked,” Onion Knight pointed out, but Sora wasn’t fooled. He was awfully smug about it. Their stomach-curdling worry was brushed aside temporarily.


	9. 4

“Does it… Does it hurt?” Sora asked him, his voice small.

Cecil didn’t pretend to misunderstand as he stared at the boy through his concealing headgear. His allies were never intrusive about his double nature, but they also didn’t make a point of mentioning it. In a confrontation of this scale they could not afford to be picky, and he understood their apprehension.

He wasn’t offended by the question – furthermore, he was rather touched by the concern that only shined through. Sora’s virtue was a reminder of what was at stake.

“I feel no pain,” Cecil told him honestly. “Not as you know it. The moon is only as bright as the darkness around it, after all.”

Sora contemplated that, his lip disappearing beneath his teeth.

“So, you can control it? Without the darkness consuming you?”

That was a bit more complicated to answer. Wishing to return his curiosity with the truth, Cecil gave the topic further consideration.

He stayed rooted to the highest vantage point they had stopped at to better survey the terrain. Sora had adamantly stuck with him this far. Deciding to recuperate, Cecil sat and tucked one knee under his head, wrapping both arms around the limb. He tried not to laugh when Sora mimicked his posture.

“Stability is important,” he explained. “Magic is neither good nor evil. It comes down to how: the purpose of the application and in what quantities.”

“Huh,” Sora said, not sounding all that convinced.

This time, Cecil couldn’t contain his laughter, though it was not directed at the boy.

“It takes practice, I know. The lesson is not an easy one to acquire,” Cecil said, amusement giving way to dusty memories. He did not recall a lot, like most, but regrets…those were still intact. Each and every single one.


	10. 4.2

Golbez was _massive_ in his onyx armor with jagged edges. That Cecil, who was perhaps a fraction of his size, to not be rattled, demonstrated his valor. Not for the first instance, Sora was reminded why putting his faith in him to help them defeat Chaos was the best decision to be made.

He was confronting his brother by necessity while Sora was incapable of doing nothing more than watch. This was Cecil’s fight, but he hated being useless.

Cecil switched in mid-flight, a cool shimmer like night giving way to day encasing him as his armor shed to white and lavender. He seamlessly switched from sword to staff, morphing between offense and defense as surely as his nature was a perfect blend of both. Sora knew what it was to rely on the light, but what lay on the other side…that was not for him to discover. He’d never be able to wield both forces as surely as Cecil did, but perhaps someone else-

Sora's thoughts halted at the harsh clang of metal against metal. Golbez faltered under the assault. He did not last much longer. Cecil was left standing in his place, crystal in hand. Adorned in his white cape billowing out behind him, he was a silent figure.

And in that moment, Sora might have gotten an inkling of what Cecil had meant.


	11. 5

Bartz's approach was witnessed before he was heard. Sora saw the other light warrior waving both arms at him in the distance. He signaled in return, but his smile faltered as it dawned on him that Bartz wasn't greeting him. His movements were too frantic, the words he shouted becoming distinguishable as breathless warnings.

"Bartz, what-"

Sora's question broke off in a grunt as he was swept up in Bartz's arms and thrown over his shoulder. The man never lost his pace. Sora’s view of the terrain quickly changed to the ground rushing past and blue-clad feet. The ride was rough as Sora bounced against bone that was in no way shielded by clothes or tight skin.

"W-w-why are y-y-you," Sora tried to ask, unable to finish a sentence due to the risk of biting off his own tongue.

"No time to explain," Bartz said in a rush.

He stuttered on, but settled on squirming into a more comfortable position as conversation failed. When Sora found a more stable perch, he was also able to observe what spurred Bartz on. Over the horizon, the Emperor floated into view and his expression was so cruel as to be noticeable from even this far away. Swarming behind him were manikins…lots, and lots of manikins.

"Faster," Sora said. "Go faster, faster!"

"I'm trying, but you're heavy," Bartz shouted back, and then muttered, "This would be so much easier if Boko were here…"

"What did you _do?_ " he demanded.

"Sorry, no time to explain," Bartz excused himself again, and Sora swore to himself if they survived this confrontation he was going to find out for sure and never let him live it down.


	12. 5.2

The statue lorded over the group, an imposing white figure that had captivated them for miles prior.

“What kind of Summon do you think it is?” Bartz asked, squinting at it critically as he circled the sculpture.

Zidane rubbed his chin. “Maybe a wind type? Or another fine lady, like Shiva!”

“Only one way to find out,” Sora said.

The boy raised a hand, his fingertips brushing the smooth surface. A distant look entered Sora’s eyes, signifying the pact as it was formed. When it was completed, the statue burst into brilliant particles and all that was left was a fragment that fit into the small of his hand: a summonstone.

“That your first one?” Bartz asked. At Sora’s nod, he rocked on the balls of his feet. “Go ahead, then, don’t leave us in suspense!”

“Sure!”

Sora’s face scrunched up, white showing past the cracks in his fingers as he brought his fist to his chest. Then he tossed the object into the air, raising his Keyblade and turning it as if unlocking a door in the sky. After the display, when it was safe to watch again, Bartz and Zidane beheld…

They had no idea what it was.

The creature was tiny – shorter than even Zidane or Sora – with a fluffy, speckled brown coat. The Summon wobbled on its legs, letting out a bleat of greeting. Their blond traveling companion scratched his head

“Uh, that’s …” Bartz tried to comment and failed.

“He told me his name is Bambi,” Sora said, kneeling down to scratch behind its elongated ear. “I think he’s still young, but he offered us his strength, anyway.”

“Well, not bad for your first one, right?” Zidane asked, though the question mark was apparent.

The animal honked again, jumping in place once, then started frolicking around each of them in crazy figure eights and circles. Grass and wild flowers sprouted wherever its hooves stepped, producing bubbles when the plants bloomed.

“Hey! This is actually pretty invigorating,” Bartz said.

He laughed as a bubble popped against his nose and started to dance, too. Grabbing Sora’s and Zidane’s hand each, they haphazardly tried to follow in the creature’s path, tumbling over in the end and not caring as they ended up rolling around in the newly formed field.


	13. 6

They’d walked right into an ambush. Terra didn’t want to contemplate that the attack was prefabricated, that the Imitations were only taking advantage of their proximity, but she couldn’t believe such a farce.

Two young boys and a woman might seem weak and easy targets that could be corralled into another trap, but Onion Knight had proven himself. There was no mistaking the threat they could pose, and dwindling their numbers as swiftly as possible was evidently a priority.

These manikins were odd, too. Whereas most were vibrant colors, these were all jet black, more mineral than crystal. Their movements were jerky and each was silent, their strikes coordinated.

“Scatter!” Onion Knight ordered.

He and Terra broke off to make themselves harder marks. She skirted backwards, floating an inch off the ground and tossing spheres of energy in every direction to slow the enemy.

“Sora, be careful!” she called out in warning. These monsters were faster and tougher than the ones they’d faced before. He’d yet to flee, standing still without his weapon drawn.

“What are you doing?” Onion Knight yelled, half surrounded and unable to reach their friend. The enemies kept coming.

One closed in on Sora, and Terra’s resolve strengthened. Rebounding off a wall, she flew over the heads of those that’d tracked her and grabbed hold of Sora’s hood on the pass. Yanking with all her might, she carried him away from harm. She released a lightning spell, blinding the enemy and allowing them a chance to get some distance.

Terra landed hard from the exertion, not quite in control of her powers yet. Sora had returned to himself, apologizing and begging to know if she was all right.

“Look out!” she cautioned instead.

Sora didn’t pause to ask, summoning his Keyblade and whirling around to defeat the mimics that’d ventured too close. He took out two of them at once.

“What was that?” Onion Knight demanded to know after they’d thwarted the rest.

“Sorry, I… Those things weren't what I was expecting.” He offered Terra a hand. “Thanks for coming to save me.”

She nodded, taking the offer. “So long as we’re safe, that’s all that matters.”


	14. 6.2

Terra's head looked as if it were bothering her again, though no electrical currents seemed forthcoming. It appeared as if every step was jarring and noises were too loud as she flinched at any sound. She was rubbing her temples. Terra fell further behind, her eyes watering up at the lighting in the area.

“Hey,” Sora said, intentionally speaking softly so as not to add to the aggravation. Sora’s voice must have brought her out of whatever haze she was in. He offered her a green bottle: a Potion. “Here, you can have it. I won’t need it.”

She frowned, obviously intent on refusing. He’d been saving it for emergencies because although he could carry quite a few of them, the items were difficult to come by. While he may not be hurt, none of them could tell what kind of danger was lurking around the corner.

“Please,” Sora tried again. “Just take it. I owe you one for earlier.”

“You’re my friend. You don’t _owe_ me. I’d rather you keep it. I’m fine,” she argued.

Sora shifted from foot to foot but didn’t retract his hand. “Then as an apology.”

“You already said you’re sorry, and I’ve since forgiven you.”

“Aw, come on!” he whined, giving up on pretenses. “I don’t like it when I see any of you hurt.”

“You better take it,” Onion Knight advised, joining them again after noticing he was traveling alone. “If you don’t, he’ll never stop pestering you.”

“He’s right,” Sora agreed, not even the littlest bit offended to be called a pest.

Terra smiled a small grin and took the healing item from him.


	15. 7

The crystal that Cloud owned didn’t look like one. He wasn’t given to idleness, but in this case, he couldn’t refrain from investigating it. The marble that – chose him? Came from him? He wasn't certain about the particulars of its existence, but his crystal was here with him now. It was just difficult to imagine that such a small bauble could really be the key to ending this conflict.

He held up the sphere by thumb and pointer finger, allowing sunlight to pour through the glass. In his hand it seemed pale green, but the brightness almost turned the marble to clear. There was something else, too. Cloud squinted, trying to identify its depths…

"It's really pretty."

Broken from his revere, Cloud blinked and looked down to spot Sora, who was also staring at Cloud's crystal. Although his words were sincere, Sora's expression of remorse was more telling.

"You'll find yours," he said, for lack of any other comfort.

The boy scuffed one large shoe in the dirt and refused to meet his eyes.

"Yeah!" Tidus piped up, approaching to ruffle Sora's unruly hair. "If a grouch like Squall can manage to get one, then yours has to just be around the corner. Right?"

The end of his remark was directed at the last of their traveling party, Squall himself.

"Hm, right. It's not so impossible. Tidus got his too, after all."

Tidus whined. "Aw, hey!"

"I guess so," Sora relented, once the group settled down. "I just hope it'll be soon. I don't want to be the only one without their crystal."

Cloud had no difficulty understanding the sentiment that went unsaid at the end of that statement. Doubt was also an old companion of his.

Cloud cleared his throat. "You won't be. You just need to find your light and follow it."

"Whatever _that_ means…"

Tidus gave Sora's hair one last tousle, earning him a swat for his antics.

"Cloud's got it. Think about your goals and how to achieve them. Then it'll be a snap!"

"No matter what happens, we trust that you can do it," Squall added. "Don't sweat the small details."

"Thanks, everybody," he said, closing his eyes and nodding. "I'm glad I can count on my friends. I promise, I won't let you down!"

There was a flash, and a red heart hovered in front of Sora. It was rough-edged, as if carved from stone. It still glowed faintly, a dim aura surrounding it. When Sora touched the heart with his fingertips, it fell neatly into his grip.

"Whoa. Did I tell you, or did I tell you?" Tidus asked and leaned over the boy's shoulder to get a closer look. "That is your crystal, right? It's gotta be!"

"My crystal…" Sora murmured, eyes widening in time with his grin. "I've got my crystal! I need to show _everyone!_ "

With a loud cheer, Sora made for Cosmos' sanctum, waving the object in one hand. Tidus laughed and ran after him, Cloud surprised both of them could resist cartwheeling or somersaulting the last leg of their journey. He exchanged a look with Squall, who only shrugged and followed at a more sedate pace. Cloud saw no reason not to do the same, though not without shaking his head a little bit and smiling when no one else could see him.


	16. 7.2

It dawned on Sora as he looked up at the silver-haired boy atop the ledge, that this wasn’t his best friend.

“Surprised? You shouldn’t be,” Riku said, smirking. His arms spread wide, the veins of his suit flexing like raw muscle. “You and me, we’ve always been rivals. You pushed me, I pushed you – we brought out each other’s potential. But that’s all over.”

This _couldn’t_ be him talking because every part of Sora that mattered indicated otherwise. He said as much. “Riku, you can’t mean that!”

“You still don’t get it, do you?” He scoffed and leapt from his perch to crouch, glowering down at him. “We’re done, okay? This conflict isn’t big enough for two Keyblade Masters, so no more childish fantasies, no more playing pretend. Not like you’re supposed to be here, anyway.”

“Hey! What do you mean? Of course I’m supposed to be here. Cosmos picked me, and I’ve fought as hard as anyone else.”

Riku chuckled, the sound brittle and cold. “Cosmos, choose you? Slim pickings, I say. You’re not a match to me – you’re not a match to anyone – at your level. How do you expect to get your crystal at this rate?”

He landed the rest of the way, striding past Sora without a care, arms crossed over his chest.

“You haven’t got what it takes, not yet. Maybe you should just quit while you can.”

Sora clenched his eyes and balled his hands into fists at his sides. He could have raised his Keyblade and shown him _exactly_ how strong he’d become, but…it didn’t feel right. None of this did.

“Sora!”

Riku’s exit was marked by the whirl of a portal opening and closing, followed by Cloud’s shout. His eyes snapped back open, beholding the soldier who was approaching him, and fast.

“What happened?” Cloud asked, and Sora realized he must look pathetic to deserve his notice.

“It’s…fine,” he settled on, and rubbed his left eye with the back of a gloved hand. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Cloud pensively stood his ground, but sheathed his broadsword. He took a short breath through his nose, considering his next words, and Sora waited him out.

“Whatever’s between you two, try to let it go,” he advised, sounding pained. “Trust me, stewing over the past… It doesn’t lead you anywhere good.”

“But Riku, he’s-”

“Gone,” Cloud said. “He works for Chaos now. He’s not the person you knew, not anymore.”

“It’s not like that,” Sora disputed and placed a palm flat against his chest. “Something’s off about him. In my heart, I _know_ he’s in trouble. I need to find out what’s going on.”

For a beat, Sora thought Cloud would continue to debate the point, but he started in the direction of a large opening in the florescent pink and purple tile. Cloud inclined his head towards the exit.

“Then are you coming? You won’t find him standing around here.”

Sora laughed. It sounded a bit forced, but he was quick to follow.


	17. 8

Squall wasn’t certain how much more of this he could handle. Why couldn’t he run into the quiet types on his journey? He must be cursed to keep coming across the hyper and immature, and it was starting to get on his nerves. Was he a magnet for these guys or what?

Granted, Sora was probably the least annoying yet. He was inquisitive, which led to a lot of talking, but he didn’t suggest pointless games or having fun, like _someone else_ he knew. As far as distractions went, he was at tolerable levels.

Not that he _enjoyed_ the situation.

“How does your gun-sword thingy work, anyway?” Sora asked, indicating his weapon, the Gunblade. “It’s kind of awkward looking.”

As if he was one to talk – his was a _giant key._

A shimmer out of the corner of his eye had him on the alert immediately, and he brought his weapon around and fired on a wayward manikin.

“That’s how,” he answered drily, hefting the Gunblade on his shoulder and continuing onwards.

He left Sora gaping, the boy’s mouth opening and closing mutely, and for a wistful moment Squall wondered if maybe he’d have silence, at last.

No such luck.

“That was so cool!” Sora gushed, jogging in his overly large, yellow shoes to catch up.

Squall couldn’t resist a sigh.


	18. 8.2

“Leon, hey, wait up!”

The older boy did, the act in itself so sudden that Sora ran into his back by accident. He stumbled away, rubbing his nose where it’d connected with Squall’s muscles. It’d been like running face-first into a block of ice.

“Sorry…”

“What did you just call me?” he asked, ignoring Sora’s apology.

He stared up at Squall and tried to gauge his mood. This was no easy feat. Whereas most of their companions were open with their emotions, Squall was vastly more reserved. Sora thought it was neat, how collected he was on the battlefield, but such a demeanor could be daunting when he was on the receiving end.

Squall didn’t _resemble_ anything to do with agitation, though. His eyebrows were drawn close together, but he wasn’t scowling. No way could he be that angry, then.

“Leon. You know, because you’re also called Leonheart? It’s a nickname.”

Squall continued to stare at him.

“You’ve been hanging out with Bartz again, haven’t you?”

Sora grinned, showing all teeth. “And Tidus, too.”

In a rare show of impudence, Squall rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to resume his trek. Sora never stopped smiling as he trailed after him; after all, he hadn’t been asked to stop calling him by the shortened name.


	19. 9

He could sense the other person’s gaze boring into his head without needing to look. Accustomed to being the center of attention, Zidane wasn’t offended by the scrutiny.

“Go ahead, you want to know about the tail, huh?” he permitted, stopping in his steps to plant both hands on his hips.

Sora didn’t waste a moment longer. “Does it get in the way?”

“Nah,” Zidane said, waving a hand. “No more than somebody might trip over their own two feet – maybe even less so. It’s great for balance.”

“I’ve always kind of wanted one,” Sora admitted.

“Can’t say as I’ve heard that said before. How come?”

“Oh, I don’t know. When I was little, mostly-” Sora scowled at the twinkle that entered Zidane’s eye. “Even younger than I am now, five or six years old! It would have come in handy when hanging from trees or to hold more stuff when my hands were full.”

“It is pretty useful,” he said. “Having one lets me do all that and this, too.”

To demonstrate, Zidane lifted the end of his yellow appendage to show off the sack dangling from it. The bag was black with a yellow ‘x’ across it.

Sora blanched, reaching down to his side even before he looked to see his gear was missing.

“Hey! When did you…?”

Zidane tossed the pouch back and Sora fumbled to catch it. “If you think that’s a show stopper, you should see me with the ladies. It’s a real chick magnet.”

 _Now_ Sora looked skeptical.


	20. 9.2

Sora's temple throbbed. So did his torso and legs. All over his body was sore. Jerkily, he lifted his head, feeling each pull and ache of muscle. Arms came into view, _his_ arms; they were coated in welts and bruises the size of unripe coconuts.

Breathing through his teeth, he twisted his neck in the direction of where he'd been knocked away by Kuja's energy spell. It was still bright, and Sora feared he was preparing to assail him with another. The magician might have, but Zidane stood against the arcane currents.

His trusty daggers were now joined at the hilt, forming a double-sided blade. To run interference, he must have used the brunt of the weapon to block Kuja's magic from finishing off Sora. The defensive maneuver hadn't stalled the spell, however, and light shining from the hand the enemy braced against Zidane's blades. They were at a stalemate.

Also, they were _hairier_ than Sora remembered. He squinted and raised his hand to try and see past the glow, but it was too much. The closer to the source of light, the blurrier the view became. The sight could have been a trick of the illumination altogether, but…

"You think you're the protagonist of this play, _boy?_ " Kuja taunted. His sneer was so fierce as to twist his features into something far more sinister. Shadows thickened creases and darkened others; there nothing jesting about him. "You think that this noble sacrifice changes anything? There are no heroes in tragedies, only martyrs. So _die!_ "

The orb increased in volume, expanding to consume Zidane. Sora was forced to watch as his friend was washed in pulsing energy.

_No!_

The cry didn’t echo in Sora's head, but exited his ribcage and was lost in the cacophony of opposing forces.

Sora reached toward him, calm when he was able to overlay his black and white gloved hands on top of Zidane's own. Sora felt as if he were floating.

Reality slowed down to a crawl. When Zidane unclenched his eyes, though, it happened in real time. He stared at Sora for a long moment, long enough for their adversary to realize that his attack hadn't resulted in their demise.

"Inconceivable," Kuja said, rage and disbelief mingling to raise the pitch of his voice. "Preposterous! You can't possibly- Not _both_ of you! How dare you, how dare _either of you. Why can_ … No matter! If the curtain won't fall on cue, than I will see to it that none shall share in this power."

Ignoring Kuja's dramatics, Zidane only nodded.

In the same voice, that once again reverberated in tune with the entire body, the Warriors of Light said,

_Final_ …

… _Dyne._

Later, Sora would be shaken awake and his recollection of events muddied. Zidane's were not much better. Neither knew what to say, so they didn't say anything at all.


	21. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to harddrive failure on my PC computer I lost the finished product of this story (among some other completed works), BUT thankfully I've experienced this problem multiple times in the past and learned from it. The beta read version was still in my e-mail and I only had to finish editing the last handful of chapters again, so _Impact_ will be gaining momentum from this unfortunate turn of events. This was probably a sign that I should finish posting this story so from now on I will be uploading in pairs for these last four installments.

Hanging around Sora made Tidus feel _old._ There couldn’t be more than a two-to-three year age gap between them, but nonetheless he imagined this must be what a parent felt like. Not that Sora was a handful. He was energetic and funny, so spending time with him wasn’t a chore.

In a matter of speaking, they could be considered close in more ways than years. But there was an aspect to him that brought out Tidus’ latent need to protect that no one else could muster. Whenever he joined their team, Tidus was inclined to stick close and watch his back.

Mentally, he acknowledged that if Sora was good enough for Cosmos, then obviously he could handle himself. He wouldn’t still be amongst their numbers at this point if he weren’t, but all the same Tidus couldn’t dismiss the urge to guard over him.

Sora didn’t seem to mind the company, thankfully. He sort of relished it; confiding in Tidus and requesting to spar whenever the opportunity arose. He was happy to oblige – the kid had an acrobatic streak in him that rivaled Tidus’ own. It wasn’t often someone could keep up with him in that department.

And there he was again, sounding ancient like his old man, but Tidus endured. If it meant he ensured that Sora made it to the end of this conflict, then he’d be ten times cooler than his own father had ever been.


	22. 10.2

“Do you have someone waiting back home for you, do you think?” Tidus asked.

Sora wasn’t surprised by the inquisition. On a personal level, Tidus was the person he related to the most. Both of them were curious about everyone and everything; they were never hesitant to seek answers for the mundane. Before they’d met, Sora felt a strong connection towards the ace. Their interests and scattered memories didn’t align, but there existed a kinship that made Tidus easy to connect with.

“I think my mom might be around,” Sora said, his face scrunching in concentration. He only remembered a distant voice – not a face or scent of perfume or anything distinct.

“Oh, what about friends or a girl?”

“A girl…?” Sora echoed, trying to picture it. A redhead came to mind, but the image was vague. His mind was uncertain, but deeper than that Sora felt the answer was yes.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, reaching into a pocket. Inside was the sole personal item he possessed: a seashell trinket. “I can’t recall who she is, but this belongs to her. I want to see her again soon so I can give it back.”

“How come? Wasn’t it a gift?” Tidus asked.

Sora shook his head and said, “A promise. I might not be able to glimpse her in my head, but a promise is forever. Your heart never forgets those. Why, do you have someone?”

“Sort of; there is something left for me to do.” Tidus eased up onto his hands, grinning at him. The gesture didn’t quite meet his eyes. “I really hope you get your happy ending, Sora. It’s not good to leave a lady waiting,” he said, as if spoken from experience.


	23. 11

Shantotto wasn't a stranger to war. She'd have said the same of Cosmos, if the deity's face wasn't betraying her so. She watched her light warriors disperse, and in turn Shantotto observed her.

"What is it, Professor?"

Or perhaps Cosmos wasn't as apparent as she seemed.

"Your eyes betray you, my liege. But I wonder, is such apprehension truly about this siege?"

Cosmos offered a wan smile, her gaze drifting to the hands she kept clasped in her lap. Everyone, save the two of them, had left to parts unknown. It was a dicey venture: splitting their forces to hunt for rumored resources, it was obvious to her that they were gathering strength for a head-on assault. Shantotto was not one to rely on chance or singular plans, putting her regards to success in the pocket of tried and true facts and logic.

And herself, of course.

"You do not strike me as the sort to let the chips fall where they may," Shantotto remarked, when Cosmos wasn't forthcoming toward her earlier question. Then it struck her. "Nay. Your concerns delve deeper, do they not? More specifically, to a greater gamble – am I on the dot?"

Cosmos rose to her feet, staring out over the wide expanse of water and white. Her irises flickered, as if following a scene in the distance.

"There are many forces at work, Shantotto," she admitted, and for her honesty the Tarutaru gave her full attention. "The influences…may already be too vast. I can no longer be there to guide them, not as they all might need, and there is one in particular who may need the help of a friend. I must ask of you another favor."

Shantotto nodded her head. There was no challenge too great or quests too many for the Lady of Windurst to complete.

"You see, there is the boy named Sora…"


	24. 11.2

In his travels, Sora hadn't considered that he'd return to Cosmos' territory this soon. It wasn't for lack of wanting; he'd stuck in groups as much as possible, and he got along the best he could with those whom he'd accompanied thus far.

But there was some difficulty in keeping with them, as if Sora were being called away. There was a stirring inside him that compelled Sora to never give up and never stop searching. He hadn't worried, counting on such a drive to discover his crystal and, eventually, his way home.

Instead, it may have landed him in a bit of trouble.

A single manikin, just _one_ , had assailed him with no warning. The monster was powerful, too. Sora fought valiantly, except defeating it had been costly. Blood from a deep cut on his abdomen leaked past his fingers and onto the water's surface, trailing like smoke as it penetrated to sink to the bottom.

Alone and without provisions, Sora was too busy worrying about his chances of survival to notice a new presence until it made itself known for his benefit. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, this just won't do. Didn't make it very far, now did you?"

Sora whipped his head up, or tried to, but for his efforts only saw a bobbing yellow and neutral blur. His vision was swimming in such a fashion that he gripped his keyblade tighter, its presence giving him courage as the rest of him waned.

"W-who…?"

Something – a hand – patted his cheek. Sora startled, but couldn't sit up any straighter without aggravating his wound. "Be still. Ol' Shantotto here may not be the doctor who you were hoping for, but I'm not run of the mill. O-hohohohohoho!"

His eyes grew heavy, and Sora had no choice but to trust that the voice meant what they said.


	25. 12

Gabranth had seen many pass this way, some on more than a single occasion. The hume condition errs on blundering through the same mistakes. Such a repetitiveness nature was exhausting to behold; there little for him to do save get on with it.

He planted his sword in the earth, striking the flinty crust underneath the ashes. Were Gabranth not standing a plato above, he would have still towered over the boy. He was scrawny like a native of the desert, but only during the rainy season.

“So the war effort calls for babes to attend?” Gabranth scoffed and received the petulant expression he’d expected. “Pathetic.”

“Who do you think you are? Did Chaos send you?”

“Hardly, pup. I am the surveyor of this realm. You would do wisely to show some respect, if you desire to ever see your companions again.”

To his disbelief, the boy dropped his guard at the announcement. “Oh, so you just…live here?”

“In a matter of speaking.”

“Then what is it you do?”

Impatiently, Gabranth tapped his sword. “Cease this bothersome inquisition! You are stuck here until such a time comes that you best me in combat. Only then will you be permitted leave.”

“Okay, okay! Geez, you’re so pushy. If it’ll mean that much to you, I guess we can spar.”

“It is you who must—” He did not finish. The boy summoned a metal key and charged him head on.

_Foolish_ , Gabranth determined as he lifted his sword to bear. A single sweep should have finished the deed, but the child…did not react accordingly. He dodged out of the way and rolled between the gap of his legs, striking him in the back. There was enough force there that Gabranth stumbled a step.

“Sorry! Are you okay? I thought you were ready.”

Gabranth chuckled. “Long has it been since someone so impudent has come forth,” he said, splitting his sword in two at the hilt to reveal it for what the weapon really was. “Know this: though you are not yet a full-fledged dog, I will not go easy on you.”

Then, for the first time in ages, he fought in earnest.


	26. 12.2

Sweat was _coating_ him. The heat by itself was nigh unbearable, despite Sora’s tan skin implying extended periods under the sun. The lava pits and falling meteors might have had something to do with the extremes in weather, but on top of that Sora had been fighting, too. The exertion was intense – the hardest he remembered facing on his own.

The strange knight hadn’t been kidding when he claimed not to pull any punches. Sora had yet to win a bout, usually falling unconscious or having to call it quits. He tried practicing on the lesser versions running loose in the area, but they paled in comparison to the original. He’d taken up a seat nearby, doodling in the soot as he recuperated.

“Are you really the only one here?” Sora asked, for lack of anything else to discuss.

“As it stands,” the knight said. He must have been feeling charitable, if he were willing to speak. Other times he just barred the path, a silent and imposing figure that ignored his attempts at conversation.

“Then why stay here if no one is stopping you? We could even go together.”

“Out of the question.”

“How come—”

“Enough. Either face me or begone.”

Sora flicked a small rock. It fell victim to a nearby burst of fire from the ground. “You can’t tell me it’s not lonely, staying here.”

“Do not waste your troubles on an old mutt such as myself. You should dedicate your efforts to finding your own path.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not much of a cat person,” he joked, the cryptic response earning a slight tilt of the knight’s helmet. It really was like a confused dog. Sora laughed.


	27. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B-B-BONUS ROUND! Here's that _Duodecim_ part of the archival tag, featuring Lightning and pre-Chaos Riku! It would seem Cosmos tried her hand with another hero first... I've intentionally left it ambiguous whether or not Sora or just his Heartless is causing trouble with the other side, so it's up to you dear viewers to read into this pair of final chapters what's at stake!

An open field lay outstretched before them, the sun still high in the sky, but not overbearing. Lightning doubted Riku was admiring the view, considering his mind had been elsewhere. Crossing her arms across her chest, she ordered, “All right, let’s hear it.”

Riku tensed minutely. “What?”

“You’re not your usual self,” Lightning said. She resumed their stride. Her gunblade made easy work of the high grasses, clearing them a path.

“Who says? Maybe this is just my face.”

“Nice try. Is it the pace? Or are you dwelling on your friend again?” _Ah, so it’s the latter_ , Lightning thought, catching his gaze shifting hard to the right to avoid her direction. Aloud, she said, “Don’t allow him to get to you.”

“Easy for you to say,” Riku grumbled, not quite soft enough. “Sora’s just…like that. He can be a nuisance, but he’s too goofy a kid to stay mad at for long.”

“Don’t go easy on him. You know he’s the enemy—”

“He’s not!” The force of the outburst was enough to disturb the sparse wildlife, and the environment went silent and still. Lightning stopped a second time and turned to regard him, taking note of his balled fists and scowl. “It’s not his fault, okay? I’m the one who…Sora would never have become that _thing_ , not willingly. He’s got the biggest heart I know, and I intend on fixing this. So don’t you dare tell me not to!”

Instead of letting the subject drop, Lightning said, “So you think it’ll be that simple? There’s more at stake here than your childhood fantasies.”

“I know that!” Riku said.

Then it was as if the air had been sucked right out of him: his shoulders drooped and his fingers relaxed. The tip of his strange weapon lowered until it dug into the dirt. “It’s selfish, I get that. But if I don’t fix this, than what’s the point? I couldn’t go home and look anyone in the eye knowing I failed here.”

 _Kids_ , Lightning mentally sighed, but pushed aside her exasperation. If there was any hope of them continuing, she’d have to solve this now.

“Think of it as a strategy,” she said, talking over Riku when he tried to protest. “Focus on your ultimate goal and shut out everything else. Let doubt take over, and despair will cripple you.

“You say your friend needs saving? Then stay strong. Picture him in your mind and work towards getting him back – don’t let anything get in your way. Not this field. Not Chaos. Not even yourself. Stop questioning the past, or you really will lose him for good.”

Riku stared at her for a long beat. "So you believe me?"

In a rare show of character, Lightning gave his bangs a light tug. "With a face like that? It's hard not to."

He scowled again, brushing her hand aside and storming past her. Riku didn't lose his concentration again after the fact, though. Lightning considered it mission accomplished.


	28. 13.2

Riku’s body was fading. The realization wasn’t scary; he couldn’t afford to be afraid, not with his friend at risk. And besides, it didn’t hurt.

Yellow orbs that served as eyes stared at him, unblinking, from where they’d both collapsed. Wisps of black wriggled and jerked, like ribbon made of fog. That was all that moved of Sora. His limbs splayed in a similar fashion to when Riku had fallen, save Sora had gone face down and Riku had fallen on his back.

He wanted to tell him everything – about the cycle and the power struggle and how sorry he was for wishing to ever leave… But that’s where his thoughts stopped, there nothing more concrete. Maybe what was left of his memories was disappearing, too, or the important ones were stripped from him before they’d even reached this point.

Another thought surfaced as it left him, something…someone said to him, once. _You grow up strong, to protect the ones you cherish._ _You keep on going…_ With the last of his waning strength, Riku reached out a hand. He didn’t make it, fingers splayed upwards and beseeching. Like a shadow, the darkness leaked off Sora and toward him and latched onto Riku in his stead. He didn’t fight it, letting the darkness in, and in turn the darkness consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand done! It's been a wild, fun ride writing and posting this collection of shorts. Thank you everyone who's stuck with me - leaving kudos, favoriting the story, or commenting with such valuable feedback! I foresee some final edits to polish everything off, but for now I close the cover on _Impact._ Thanks again, everyone!
> 
> Check out my [writing blog on Tumblr](http://snaurus.tumblr.com/) for more content!


End file.
